


All of You

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: Bridal Style? Who got this crazy idea?





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> For more update, please follow my twitter: @putrihuang

     

 

 

"I love you," Daniel smiles as he looks at Sungwoon in the eyes with all the world is looking at them on this stage. And Daniel makes sure that Sungwoon can't run away from this situation where he is now carrying Sungwoon in bridal style on the stage of MAMA. 

 

Smooth.

 

It's a romantic cliché scene that Daniel wants to try, showing the world that he in love with the man in his arms, Ha Sungwoon. But Sungwoon has different thought about showing the world that they are in love. It's the total opposite of Daniel, Sungwoon doesn't want to show it in the public and Sungwoon make sure that Daniel will listen to him. Because for a reason, Daniel some kind of exhibitionist for his love and Sungwoon is the one who in closet. Not because he wants to protect himself but it's to protect Daniel, his one and only boyfriend.

 

Sungwoon is a friend of trouble, it's OK to bash him or maybe be a target of bully. Even if it's hurt but he can bear with all of the bad words but he can't see someone he loves the most is getting hurt just because of him. Seeing Daniel gets hurt is the last thing Sungwoon wants to see. He would just trade his life for Daniel's happiness.

 

Call him a 'tsundere' and, maybe, Sungwoon is, but in front of camera, Sungwoon wants to take a distance from Daniel.

 

They walk back to their waiting room accept for Daniel and Sungwoon. It's time to discipline this big naughty Samoyed and the only room that let them talk in private without interruption is inside the bathroom on the second floor at the end of the hall. Also it has the sign "Under Maintenance" outside so no one will come inside.

 

"Daniel!" Sungwoon can't lower down his tone and yet it so hard for Sungwoon to straight his face to Daniel. His edges of his lips are trembling, trying so hard not to smile.

 

"Yes, hyung?" Daniel comes closer in front of Sungwoon, it's too close, and Sungwoon stumbles a little. Daniel quickly catches him by his waist and pulls him to his arms. Sungwoon hates himself for let his guard down when Daniel is showing how affectionate he is to Sungwoon.

 

"You—You are so despicable, Niel!" Sungwoon can't hide his red face in front of Daniel's and it's so close, Daniel could just kiss Sungwoon by tilt his head down. The more Daniel shows his affection to Sungwoon, the more Sungwoon can't run away from his charm. Daniel is despicable for sure.

 

"Then why don't you just shove me away?" Daniel asks as he smiles so bright.

 

If Sungwoon could he would but how can he shoves away his lover if he acts this damn cute.

 

"Because I hate you so much!" Sungwoon pouts his lips as his cheeks are plumping, for the record, he is not acting cute.

 

"Sungwoon hyung is really a cutie," Daniel hugs Sungwoon and rests his head on Sungwoon's shoulder. Sungwoon sighs as he smiles and pats Daniel's back.

 

"Are you happy?" Sungwoon asks. Daniel doesn't answer but he nods his head. It makes Sungwoon smiles even more and Daniel tightens his hug on Sungwoon. "Niel."

 

"I'm more than happy to just have you here but..." Daniel whispers and stops before he could continue, trying to clear his throat.

 

"Are you that happy to just carry me in front of everyone?" Sungwoon caresses Daniel's back of his head and Daniel releases his hug as he looks at Sungwoon. Sungwoon can see that Daniel's eyes are wet. Daniel smiles again and caresses Sungwoon's cheek. Slowly Daniel locks his lips on Sungwoon's lips and lifts Sungwoon's head a little by his chin.

 

No need to rush this. Daniel gently nibble Sungwoon's lips and puts his tongue inside Sungwoon's mouth. Sungwoon starts to enjoy this as he rounds his hands on Daniel's shoulder and he also plays along with this, dancing their tongue together with slow pace and how Daniel's lips chew his. Daniel's hands caress from his back to his hip and dock it there.

 

"I love you, hyung," Daniel mumbles a little as he rests his forehead to Sungwoon's without opens his eyes. Sungwoon smiles as he pats Daniel's hair.

 

"I love you too, Niel-a," Sungwoon replies with gentle tone. Daniel shows his smiles again and looks at Sungwoon. Daniel should stop to act lovely like this because Sungwoon can't really control his heart.

 

"Can we do it tonight?" Daniel asks with his puppy looking eyes. It does take Sungwoon for surprises because Daniel is actually asked for permission. He usually just does whatever he wants to Sungwoon's body whenever he wants. It's a lie if Sungwoon hates it, it feels good but Sungwoon wants to prepare his body first, but it can't be helped they both are busy.

 

"Hmm..." Sungwoon looks at his side and bumps his chest on Daniel's chest. "Should I allow you?"

 

Daniel smirks and nods a little. "You should, hyung."

 

Sungwoon looks at Daniel's chest and slides his fingers wondering on Daniel's chest. "Hmm... I really wonder, if I should."

 

"Are you playing hard to get, Sungwoon hyung?" Daniel slides his hand from Sungwoon's waist to his butt cheek. Too bad the pants are hindrance and they are on the public area, if it's their dorm, Daniel maybe already devour Sungwoon.

 

"I am," Sungwoon pouts his lips as he looks up to Daniel with his hands on Daniel's chest grabbing his shirt.

 

"Then can I have permission to enter here?" Daniel asks as his middle finger nudges in between Sungwoon's butt cheeks. He points right on Sungwoon's butthole as Sungwoon jolts in surprises a little and it makes Sungwoon wonder how Daniel could spot his hole like this.

 

"Niel!" Sungwoon punches Daniel's chest and Daniel chuckles a little to see how lovely Sungwoon reaction was.

 

"Can I?" Daniel begs again and Sungwoon smiles.

 

"Of course you can, Stupid Niel," Sungwoon rounds his hands on Daniel's shoulder. "You are my boyfriend and only you can fill me with your love."

 

"Is this love confession?" Daniel looks surprises but somehow Sungwoon looks that Daniel is teasing him.

 

"It is, do I need to say it one more time?" Sungwoon pouts his lips. Daniel smiles brightly.

 

"Can I hear it again, hyung?" Daniel teases and hugs Sungwoon even more. Sungwoon is trapped but it makes Sungwoon happy as he smiles.

 

"Kang Daniel, I love you," Sungwoon looks Daniel straight into his eyes with smile. It's a certainty.

 

"I know, hyung," Daniel chuckles and bumps his forehead to Sungwoon's as they laugh.

 

 

 

The End. 


End file.
